Bella & Jacob - Imprint
by Niamh2816
Summary: When Bella Swan moves to Forks she meets Jacob Black. A friendship develops between the pair until Jacob turns into a wolf, when he sets his eyes on her again everything changes, he imprints. Soon does she know her Jacob will be her lover, protector. She becomes his and he becomes hers. Bad summary. No Edward.
1. Chapter 1

_Twilight story: When Bella comes to Forks to live with her Dad, Charlie, he reintroduces her to an old friend, Jacob. There's no Cullens, no Edward. Jacob is not a wolf at the start of the story but will turn soon, I want to develop the friendship between Bella and Jacob. He imprints on Bella when he changes. I can't stand Kristen Stewart, so in this story I want you to imagine Bella looks like Vanessa Hugens but the rest of the cast is the same. In my mind Bella is sweet, definitely more confident then what the movie is like. I want her to come across as a girl you would take a second glance when you see her. This will be in mostly Bellas POV, Jacob at some points too. Both of them are seventeen :)_

* * *

_**~Imprint~**_

_**Chapter One**_

I lies in her bed staring out the window watching the sun beginning to rise into the sky, my room feels so bare, all my belongs packed up and ready to leave with me in a few hours when I leave for Forks to live with Charlie, my dad. The thought makes me sigh. I'm leaving warm, sunny Phoenix for cold, dull Forks. My mom is going travelling with her new husband but I didn't want to go with them, I wanted to finish school and go to university. So this was really my only option to go live with Charlie. He's the chief police in Forks looks after the very small population. I'm leaving all my friends behind and what makes me the most nervous for is starting a new school with new people that I'll have to try make friends with. I'll be the freak of the school for a while, the new girl with tanned skin that will stand out by a mile.

The alarm clock goes off when it touches six am, three hour left until I am off on a plane to Forks. I get out of bed and head for a shower. I brush my teeth and dry my hair. I leave my hair the way it is, long chocolate curls down my back and a fringe that covers my forehead. I put some brown eye shadow, eye liner and mascara on to bring out my bright chocolate eyes. I look myself in the mirror when a knock on the door startles me.

"Honey, can I come in?"Renee, my mother, asks.

"Sure"I reply. My mother looks identically to me. We both have the same colour eyes and hair even the same shape nose. Her hair is cut just under jaw which compliments her heart shaped face. Men have been chasing her for years over her looks. She found her new husband Phil last year and married within six months. I thought it was too soon but she's a hopeless romantic and said it felt right so I shut my mouth and let her get on with it. She seems happy though, dazed even when she's around Phil, head over heels I think people call it. She sits at the end of the bed and looks over to me where I sit on my bare white desk.

"You know you don't have to leave if you don't want. I can stay here with you"Renee says.

"Mom, no it is fine. Go enjoy yourself. Don't worry I'll be fine. It's good, I'll get to have some quality time with Charlie"I say dryly.

"Are you sure dear?"Renee asks.

"Yes"I say with a nod.

"Alright so. Well let's start putting your bags into the car"Renee says.

...

"Call if you need me to come home, okay? Ring me everyday and look after yourself and Charlie"My mother says hugging me fiercely.

"Yes. Yes. I'' be fine like I said"I laugh lightly. She kisses me loudly on the forehead and sighs.

"I love you sweetheart"Mom says.

"I love you too-"I look over at Phil -"You look after her for me Phil"I say.

"Sure will, you look after yourself Bella"Phil chuckles.

My flight is being called and I take one last look back at my mom who has tears running down her face and Phil is gently pulling her to his chest. At least I know she'll be okay with Phil.

* * *

I see Charlie leaning against the police cruiser in the parking lot of the small airport. It's been two years since I lost saw him. I used to spend all my summers here when I was a kid but that changed when I turned thirteen and became a teenager. I think Charlie was grateful sort of because he didn't have to deal with his hormonal daughter. My mom laughed about that before, told me he wouldn't know what to do or how to deal with it himself about me growing up that fast and how I was suddenly into boys and putting posters of famous guys up on the wall.

Charlie rushes towards me to help me with my bags when one drops from the cart. He's wearing his uniform and he looks like he just got his hair freshly trimmed.

"Hey Bells"Charlie says giving me an awkward one armed hug.

"Hi dad"I reply.

He puts my luggage into the boot of the cruiser and I climb into the passenger seat with my handbag. Charlie climbs into the front seat and heads down the road.

"So ahm, we'll need to stop at the department store to pick up some bedding and things for your room, I didn't know what you would like"Charlie says embarrassed.

"No problem"I reply.

"Then maybe.. we could do to the diner and get something to eat? Everyone is so excited to see you again"He says.

"Sure, oh really? Everyone knows?"I ask.

"Ehm yeah. Sorry. Small town Bells. Everyone knows everybody's business"Charlie says.

"Great"I reply dryly.

* * *

At the department store I pick up lillac coloured bedding for my double bed in my new room in Charlies. Also some over sized pillows to match, a bedside lamp and some white butterfly lights to wrap around the top of my bed. Charlie wasn't kidding that everyone was excited to meet Chief Swan's daughter. I was hugged by people I didn't know but they seemed to know me. I wasn't out of there fast enough in my opinion.

"I got you a car off, you know, Billy Black. It's a BMW, it needed some work done but Billy had his son, Jacob, have a look at it and it's good as new. Billy is coming around tomorrow to watch the match, Jacob is too. He needs to show a few things with the car"Charlie tells me when we're on our way home from the diner.

"Ah thanks Dad"I reply.

When we drive up the driveway, there it is, a black BMW._ (link for a picture of the car will be on my profile)_

"Oh my god. This is awesome. Thanks dad"I say.

"No problem kid. Let's get your stuff into the house"He replies.

I lie in my bed exhausted by my long dad, the new room actually feels like my room now with everything unpacked and put away. My posters and my pictures from home are stuck up on my wall. It feels like home now.

* * *

When I wake up the next morning I rub the sleep out of my eyes and hear my cell buzzing on the bedside table. Four miss calls from my mother. Great. I hear Charlie moving downstairs and a car pulling into the drive way.

"Bella? Are you awake? Billy and Jacob are here"Charlie shouts up the stairs to me.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a minute"I shout back and I hear his footsteps head out the front door towards the car that has pulled in and can hear them chatting to each other.

I decide I might as well make an appearance so I drag on my black jeans, some rock band t- shirt and ankle boots. I put on my make up and plump up my hair and head downstairs and hear Charlie and I think Billy talking, as his voice sounds a lot older.

"So where is Bella?"Billy asks warmly.

"Upstairs. Said she'll be down in a minute"Charlie replies and they continue talking about some match. I walk out the front door towards the three men around a black truck. Charlie, a man in a wheelchair that most be Billy, it's been so long since I saw him but I can make out it's him. His son is what makes breathing increase or maybe it is how our eyes with such intensity that makes me spellbound. His beautiful warm dark eyes with my brown eyes. I feel a blush come over my cheeks when a smile appears on his face and he quickly glances me over. I have to admit he is very attractive, broad shoulders that show muscle and strength. Over six foot in height and beautifully coloured skin. Not pale, tanned looking. I sweep my eyes to Billy and see him glance back and forth between his son and me. A smile playing on his lips. I can tell he has seen our reaction to each other but Charlie is none of the less wiser. Billy focuses his eyes on me and holds out his hand for me to shake.

"How you doing Bella? Haven't seen you in a long time. Your not a little girl anymore"Billy chuckles.

"Hi Billy"I reply nervously.

"This is Jacob"Billy says. Jacob holds out his hand for me to shake which is warm and strong but gently.

"We've already meet. We used to make mud pies together"Jacob says with a laugh. I laugh in return.

"Oh really?I didn't know that"I reply still holding his hand.

While our dads watch the match Jacob shows me things I need to know about my car. I can tell I easily like Jacob, hes easy to be around and makes me laugh a lot. I see both our dads watching us from a distance and I have to roll my eyes. Charlie thinks if I talk to a boy my age he immediately thinks they are my boyfriend.

When they leave that night they invite so to La Push at the weekend for dinner with the Clearwaters.

Hopefully it isn't to hard to live in Forks.

* * *

.

That is chapter 1, next chapters will be a lot better and I'll make them longer. Lots to come...REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Imprint, Chapter Two_**

Bella was awoken by the ringing alarm clock beside her bed the morning of her first day at Forks High School, to say she was nervous was an understatement. She was terrified, her palms began to sweat thinking of the day ahead of her and the attention she would receive from the other students. The day was sure to be embarrassing enough with introductions the teachers would make her do and the stares she would get from everyone.

She sighed heavily and rushed to get ready so she would be early for school. She put on dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, a pink leather jacket and dark brown ankle boots. Bella put a cream over sized scarf on and a large cream hat on. Her hair was wavy from curling it the night before for dinner at Billy's, so she did not need to do much with it. She put on her make-up on, swung her leather bag over her shoulder and rushed down the stairs, grabbing a cereal bar and left for school in her new BMW.

Finding the school wasn't difficult, though Bella never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks.

Bella parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. Bella stepped unwillingly out of the warm car and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges.

Bella took a deep breath before opening the door,the room was brightly lit, and warmer than she hoped. The office was small; a area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by along counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly coloured flyers taped to its front.

There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. Bella felt overly dressed as she looked at the woman behind the front desk, who wore a simple purple t-shirt that looked like it was over wore as the colour had begun to fade. There was sheets of paper shattered all over the desk and Bella was unsure how the woman could possibly be able to do any work with all the mess around her.

Bella made her way toward the desk and the red headed woman immediately looked up. She assessed Bella, looking her up and down which made Bella slightly uncomfortable as she knew this was just the beginning. Bella watched the woman's eyes widen and a light delicate pink to spread across her cheeks. This was not new to Bella, she got this reaction nearly everyday and her mother, Renee, would sometimes tease her saying something like how easy on the eye Bella was, even to women or something like how she looked like some model in vogue and Bella would usually roll her eyes at her mothers comments but would laugh along too.

"C-can I help y-you?" The red-headed woman stuttered.

"I'm Isabella Swan"Bella smiled.

Bella saw the immediate awareness light up in the red-headed woman's eyes. Bella knew and expected, she would be a topic of gossip in Forks, daughter of the Chief's disappeared ex-wife, come  
home at last, sort of thing.

"Of course," she said.

The woman dug through a stacked pile of documents on her desk until she found the ones she was looking for.

"I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school."She continued.

She brought several sheets to the counter to show roe.

The secretary went through Bella's classes for her, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave her a slip to have each teacher sign, which she was to bring back at the end of the  
day. She then smiled at Bella, probably hoping she would like Forks or encouraging her for the terrible day to come, Bella was not sure which. She smiled as convincingly as she could, trying not to offend her or the town by grimacing.

When Bella made her way back outside the other students were beginning to arrive which made her stomach churn, it had begun to rain so she quickly made her way toward the main building, keeping her head down so the other students would notice her or recognize that there was a new face.

The heat immediately hit her face and she was immediately grateful for since coming from a well warm sunny place, it was a hard thing to get used to the cold now that was dominant in Forks. Bella took one look at the map for her first class and made her way toward room eleven. The room was small enough compared to the other school she went to, this room was covered in posters with different famous reading material like Romeo and Juliet, Mac Beth and so and so. She glanced around the room and let out a sigh of relief when she noticed there was only seven people in the class room, it would of been painful for the whole class to be seated, quietly waiting for the class to start, but everyone who was in the room was seating in pairs talking loudly and laughing to each other.

Bella took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. The man gawked at Bella when he saw her name but sent her to a desk in the back of the room without making her introduce herself. Bella was well aware of her classmates staring at her throughout the entire lesson, she kept her eyes down for most of the class reading the list Mr Mason gave her listing all of the reading material.

When the bell rang, a scrawny boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to Bella.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" he said.

"Bella," I corrected.

Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at Bella, the few boys smirked and whispered to each other. A new student at a small dull High school was the most drama they see and to make a new friend.

"Where's your next class?" he asked.

"Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."Bella replied.

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way..."he replied. "I'm Eric," he added.

"Thanks."Bella said smiled tentatively.

"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked when they walked across the campus.

"Very."Bella replied.

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"Eric questioned.

"Three or four times a year."Bella stated.

"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.

"Sunny, I'll have to get used to the rain and cold now then"Bella replied with a weak laugh.

Bella and Eric walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked Bella right to the door even though she could see the number on the door and noted how overly helpful Eric was being.

Well, good luck," he said as Bella touched the handle to open the door.

"Maybe we'll have some other classes together." Eric said, his tone made Bella realize he was hopeful for that.

* * *

After three classes, Bella began to recognize some of the faces in her classes. Bella felt she could finely relax as everyone was pretty friendly to her, talking to her and showing her to class. None of the teachers made her introduce herself to the class and that was a relief to Bella.

One girl named Jessica, sat next to her in both Spanish and Trig, who also walked with her to the cafeteria. She had brown curly, pale skin and looked so small compared to everyone else around her. Together they sat at the end of a full table with several of Jessica's friends, who she introduced to Bella.

As soon as she spoke their names, Bella immediately forgot them. The group around the table seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to the new girl. The boy from English, Eric, waved at Bella from across the room and Bella began to pick at her lunch tray trying to get lost in her own mind instead of getting caught in repeated conversations, she had all day with everyone.

Lunch was over fast and she had only two more lessons before she could go home and have the day finally be over. After lunch she made her way to her favourite class, Biology, with a girl at the lunch table named Angela. Bella immediately liked her because she was lovely and didn't ask stupid questions she was asked all day. She did not find the need to fill empty silences with gossip or bitchyness like Jessica did. Bella was content and knew this was one girl she would be close friends with.

When the bell rang announcing the class was over, Bella gathered her books, zipped up her pencil case and threw them into her bag.

Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.

Bella looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy, his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at her in a friendly way.

"Bella," Bella corrected him, with a smile.

"I'm Mike."he said.

"Hi, Mike."Bella greeted.

"Do you need any help finding your next class?"Mike asked.

"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."Bella replied.

"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small.

They walked to class together; he was a chatterer - he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for Bella as she did not have to speak much about herself. He'd lived in California till he was ten, so he knew how she felt about the sun. It turned out he was in her English class also. He was the nicest person Bella met today, besides from Angela.

Soon enough the day came to a close, Gym was over and Bella made her way towards the front desk to give back her slips from the teachers. The red headed woman smiled at her when she left. It was a relief to finally get into the car and drive home.

* * *

_That's chapter two, sorry it took so long, I wanted to keep it a good bit to the novel. Two chapters till Jacob imprints :)_


End file.
